Moments of Truths
by AtlantisLove
Summary: Itz a HarryOC hermoineRon. snape's up to something, and SOMEONE is living right in Hogwarts! also,a masquerade ball is at hand. something happens...plz read n review! - .
1. The Beginning

**Hi everyone! Well, this is my first ever time writing a fic alone! So, no flames ok?**

**It was a silent and chilly place. I moved swiftly through the darkening hall, focusing and thinking of nothing else but the main target in tonight's hunt. Every footstep I made echoed through this endless corridor of darkness. I could feel my heart beat faster than ever. _Something _was following me. _Someone…._**

"_**Meow…meow…."**_

**I swiftly turned my head. Tabby Cat……McGonagall!!!**

_**In the morning……**_

"**You're looking a state mate!" said Ron, his mouth full with… goodness knows what!**

"**Yes Harry, Ron has a point you know. I mean, look at yourself!" said Hermione, scoffing down a crumpet.**

**Harry was so tired from last night that he had 'Panda Eyes'. His hair was scruffy as it always was. Robes all crumpled.**

"**Heyya" I said, putting on a fake smile. That was all I said to them. I wasn't in the mood to talk, nor do anything else, but go to bed.**

"**You're not having any more of those weird dreams, are you?" said Ron, as he finished his daily banana he ate every morning.**

"**Ron!" she elbowed him and turned away to look at Harry, wanting to know what was going on.**

"**Spill"**

**Ron- She's goooodd…**

"**Well, I was…was…tracking down Snape."**

"**Harry!" snapped Hermione. "If anyone found out-"**

"**-I'll be expelled. I know. But he's up to something. I mean, come one! Don't you guys think he's acting a bit strange lately? What with the slashes on his face, and arms! He's not even at the breakfast table this morning, which adds more to my suspicion. There's something going on, and I know it! Since I've been following him, he kept going the same way. Down the Hall of Cedrico"**

**Ron and Hermione both looked confused.**

"**You mean, the one that's been restricted? On the 5th floor?" said Ron as a vacant expression spread across his freckled face.**

**Seeing the terrified look on Ron's face, Hermione switched topics.**

"**You two had better hurry up. There is to be an assembly in the Main Hall after breakfast. Apparently, Dumbledore has something important to announce."**

**They finished their breakfast quickly and followed the rest of Gryffindor to the Main Hall. The other houses were already seated, awaiting Dumbledore.**

"**Welcome! As SOME of you might already know, Hogwarts is holding this year's National Quidditch Team competition."**

**Faces of students beamed as he mentioned the next part of this announcement.**

"**The rules are that, whichever house that wins the House Quidditch Cup this year, would have a chance to go against the National Team. The House Quidditch Cup would be held on the usual date- 26/10. And the National Quidditch Tam competition would be held on the day after hallows night. Halloween Day**

_**In a room not known to ANYONE…….**_

"**My Lord, I should think that this is a very dangerous place to stay! In Hogwarts!" said the greasy haired Snapey Snape.**

"**Do not question my lodgings! It is not your concern!" replied a treacherous voice.**

"**But sir, when do we start the procedure?"**


	2. Past Tragedy and First Sign of Jealousy

**Atlantislove: I'm back! - Took quite a while to update, yea? Well, I've been quite busy lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Once AGAIN, I do not own Harry P.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Dumbledore still trusted Snape, but not entirely. He still has his own doubts against him, and had a slight fear that maybe Snape had not yet recovered fully from his previous tragedy.**

_-Flashback-_

"_Hand over POTTER!!!" Snape sneered as he started losing his patience. The fiery red eyes were filled with anger, fury, and most of all, hatred. The cold dark cave made those eyes even colder and hollow like an endless pit of fire. _

_Dumbledore however kept on a neutral face and did not even glimpse at the greasy headed professor. In a quick second, Snape was seen falling onto his knees, grasping his head as if it was about to explode. _

"_Sorry" murmured Dumbledore._

_Then, a cold high-pitched voice spoke._

"_I WILL AVENGE….avenge….avenge…" and slowly, it faded away._

_The spirit of Lord Voldermort had fled._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Harry was not the only one suspicious, for Dumbledore was almost certain that Snape was about to betray the Order again. But this time, with full purpose.**

**- - - - - **

**Excited like the other houses, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had fitted extra practices into any spare moment they could find. So, this left Harry with very little time to ponder on his thoughts of Snape's weird and secretive behaviour, as well as his occasional absences and injuries.**

**Harry mounted onto his firebolt, and was about to kick off hard into the sky when,**

"**Harry! Ron!" Hermione puffed. She had brought someone with her. "I'd like you guys to meet Natalie! She's just came from a school in the mountains of China."**

"**Hi. Nice to….meet you" said Natalie in her quiet Chinese accent.**

**Both Harry and Ron smiled and said 'Hi'. **

"**I was thinking that maybe you guys could ask Angelina to get a day off from training. You know, to show Natalie around the school." Hermione added hastily, still slightly out of breath.**

"**You two! COME ON! Lots of training, and ONLY TRAINING!!!!" screamed an annoyed team captain, Angelina. **

"**Well, gotta go." Harry smirked, winked at Natalie, then he was of the ground, soaring into the clear blue sky. Ron followed soon after.**

**-Hermione's POV-**

**Jealousy had unexpectedly swelled up inside me. **

**No.no.no. I do NOT have feelings for HIM. No way!**

**She assured herself, though quite uncertainly, straightened up to lead Natalie off the Quidditch pitch. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Author's Note: Please R&R, ok? thanks! - **


End file.
